The present invention relates to head and face washing apparatus, shower nozzle with hood, comb type scalp washing tool, and head washing shower brush, and more particularly to head and face washing apparatus, shower nozzle with hood, comb type scalp washing tool, and head washing shower brush designed to prevent the liquid from scattering out of the washing area during washing.
In the bathroom, beauty parlor, hairdressing salon, and medical and care fields, various tools have been proposed so far as means for washing the head or other parts of the body.
A first prior art is a head washer disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent No. 7-255523. FIG. 37 is a schematic structural diagram showing this head washer. The head washer shown in FIG. 37 comprises a washing fluid storage tank 501 storing about 1 to 2 liters of washing fluid, a fluid feed pump 503 consisting of a motor 503a and a pressurizing unit 503b connected to the washing fluid storage tank 501 through a feed pipe 502, a main body 500 having a heater 504 for heating the washing fluid, and a nozzle body 506 connected at a free end of a fluid feed pipe 505 connected to the fluid feed pump 503 for ejecting the washing fluid supplied from the fluid feed pump 503. The outside of the nozzle body 506 is surrounded by a cover 508 having a slit (notch) 507 for dripping water.
In the head washer shown in FIG. 37, with the opening end of the cover 508 of the nozzle body 506 pressed to the head, the head can be washed by ejecting the washing fluid from the nozzle body 506. According to this head washer, since the nozzle body 506 is surrounded by the cover 508, the washing fluid bouncing back from the head hits against the inner wall of the cover 508 and falls, and scattering of the washing fluid can be prevented. Moreover, since the water dripping slit 507 is provided in the opening edge of the cover 508, the washing fluid in the cover 508 can be discharged outside through the slit 507, and the washing fluid is not collected much inside of the cover 508.
Although not shown, the nozzle body 506 incorporates a rotating element which is rotated by the pressure of the washing fluid, and it is designed so that the washing fluid flows into the nozzle holes of the nozzle body 506, that is, the ejection pressure of the washing fluid may be changed automatically. By disposing such rotating element in the nozzle body 506, the ejection pressure of the washing fluid may be changed, and the stimulation given to the head is varied, which makes it comfortable for the user.
A second prior art is a comb type scalp washing tool for discharging the fluid supplied through the fluid feed passage provided in the comb from plural discharge ports provided in the comb teeth. As an application of this comb type scalp washing tool, for example, the comb of such structure is mounted on the opening of a bottle container containing fluid such as hair liquid or hair coloring.
A third prior art is an oscillating hair washer disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Utility Model No. 6-52558. FIG. 38 shows an appearance of this oscillating hair washer. The oscillating hair washer has an oscillating source and dry battery contained in a waterproof handle 600, and feeble vibration is transmitted from the oscillating source to the bristles 602 of an oscillating brush 601. When using a shampoo in this oscillating hair washer, by the force of the bristles 602 hitting against the scalp and hair root, and the rubbing action by vibration with shampoo, stains in the hair root and scalp can be washed away.
A fourth prior art is a hair washing brush disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Utility Model No. 6-72504. FIG. 39(a) is a side view of this hair washing brush, and FIG. 39(b) is a bottom view showing the configuration of brush protrusions of this hair washing brush. This hair washing brush is composed by forming brush protrusions 701 made of synthetic resin on a brush base 700, and the density of the brush protrusions 701 gradually increases from the leading end to the rear end of the brush base 700 along the moving direction when washing (the arrow direction in the drawing). With this hair washing brush, the hair staining can be removed securely with water only, not using shampoo.
However, in the first prior art, by covering the nozzle body, the washing fluid hitting against the head is prevented from scattering outside, but in order to obtain the effect of prevention of scatter of washing fluid, the cover opening end must be pressed against the head while washing, and since the hair is pressed down by the cover, the washing fluid does not hit against the scalp directly. Therefore, in the first prior art, a sufficient washing effect could not be obtained. In addition, since the cover is fitted against the head during use, it is not comfortable, and there is a sanitary problem.
Also in the first prior art, the nozzle body incorporates the rotating element which changes the ejection pressure of washing fluid to change the stimulation given to the head, but this rotating element is rotated by receiving pressure of the washing fluid before the nozzle holes and changes the ejection pressure of washing fluid, and it causes loss in the entire ejection pressure in order to rotate this rotating element.
Also in the first prior art, since the cover and rotating element are disposed on the nozzle body, the nozzle body is large in size and increases in weight, and it is not convenient to use.
Also in the first prior art, although scatter of water is prevented by the cover provided in the nozzle body, the water collected inside the cover is discharged through the slit (notch), it is difficult to keep balance between the cover slit size and discharge water volume, and it is not convenient to use. More specifically, for example, depending on the water discharge volume from the nozzle body, the water may be collected in the cover and the discharge water pressure may be weak, or the washing effect is lowered. If the slit size is increased for discharging, depending on the discharge water pressure from the nozzle body, water may splash out from the slit and the role of the cover is lost, or if the discharge water pressure from the nozzle body is adjusted to such an extent as not to splash water, the washing effect is lowered.
In the second prior art, the fluid discharged on the scalp bounces back, and scatters about. To eliminate such problem, in the comb type scalp washing tool of the second prior art, the cover as in the first prior art may be used to prevent scattering of fluid, but since it is impossible to change the height of the cup-shaped cover in the vertical direction to the scalp surface, when washing the scalp while combing the hair, it is difficult to follow up the uneven surface of the scalp depending on bulkiness and thickness of the hair. In addition, the cup-shape cover hinders, and the combing depth and comb angle cannot be changed, and the degree of freedom is sacrificed.
When the oscillating hair washer and hair washing brush of the third prior art and fourth prior art are used in washing of the scalp, the washing fluid is blocked by the hair and does not reach up to the scalp, and sufficient washing effect is not obtained. Besides, there is no means for ejecting by receiving supply of fluid, rinsing while brushing is not enabled. In addition, if such means for ejecting by receiving supply of fluid is provided, it requires extra means for preventing bouncing of the fluid ejected toward the scalp.
The invention is devised in the light of the above problems, and it is hence an object thereof to present a head and face washing apparatus capable of preventing scattering of washing fluid by other method than cover.
It is also an object to present a head and face washing apparatus capable of enhancing the washing efficiency while preventing scattering of washing fluid by other method than cover.
It is other object to present a head and face washing apparatus capable of giving a comfortable feeling to the user without loss of ejection pressure of washing fluid.
It is a different object to present a head and face washing apparatus with washing fluid scattering preventive effect and massage effect, reduced in size and weight of the fluid ejecting means such as shower head, and capable of enhancing the ease of handling.
It is also an object to present a head and face washing apparatus capable of enhancing the washing efficiency and massage effect in a simple configuration.
It is a further object to present a shower nozzle with hood capable of preventing scattering of water and discharging water adequately, regardless of the water discharge pressure and discharge volume from the nozzle.
It is a further object to present a comb type scalp washing tool capable of preventing scattering of fluid without impeding the motion of the comb.
It is a further object to present a head washing shower brush capable of applying fluid directly on the scalp so as to wash or rinse while brushing.
It is a further object to present a head washing shower brush capable of applying fluid directly on the scalp, sucking the applied fluid immediately to prevent scattering of fluid, and also preventing the fluid from leaking outside.
A head and face washing apparatus of the invention comprises fluid feed means for supplying fluid through a fluid feed passage, and fluid ejecting means connected to the fluid feed passage, for ejecting the fluid supplied from the fluid feed means, in which the fluid feed passage at least includes first and second fluid feed passages, and the fluid feed means includes first fluid feed means for supplying fluid through the first fluid feed passage and second fluid feed means for supplying fluid through the second fluid feed passage.
According to this head and face washing apparatus, the first fluid feed means supplies the fluid into the fluid ejecting means through the first fluid feed passage, and the second fluid feed means supplies the fluid into the fluid ejecting means through the second fluid feed passage, and therefore the fluid can be ejected from the fluid ejecting means in at least two different methods.
A head and face washing apparatus of the invention relates to the head and face washing apparatus, in which the fluid ejecting means is a shower head having plural spouts for ejecting the fluid, a first supply passage for supplying the fluid supplied through the first fluid feed passage into the specified spouts, and a second supply passage for supplying the fluid supplied through the second fluid feed passage into the specified spouts, the first fluid feed means supplies the fluid continuously through the first fluid feed passage, the second fluid feed means supplies the fluid intermittently through the second fluid feed passage, the first supply passage supplies the fluid supplied through the first fluid feed passage into the spout disposed on the outer circumference of the shower head, and the second supply passage supplies the fluid supplied through the second fluid feed passage into the other spouts than the spouts supplied with the fluid from the first supply passage.
According to this head and face washing apparatus, the first fluid feed means supplies the fluid continuously into the first supply passage through the first fluid feed passage, and the first supply passage supplies the fluid supplied through the first fluid feed passage into the spout disposed on the outer circumference of the shower head, and therefore a wall by continuous water stream for preventing scattering of fluid is formed on the outer circumference of the shower head. Moreover, the second fluid feed means supplies the fluid intermittently into the second supply passage through the second fluid feed passage, and the second supply passage supplies the fluid supplied through the second fluid feed passage into the other spouts than the spouts supplied with the fluid from the first supply passage, and therefore it is possible to wash by using an intermittent water stream of excellent washing property in the state of prevention of scattering of fluid by the wall of a continuous water stream.
A head and face washing apparatus of the invention relates to the head and face washing apparatus, in which the second fluid feed means, second fluid feed passage, and second supply passage are individually provided in a plurality to correspond to each other, further comprising supply timing control means for controlling the intermittent supply timing of the fluid in every one of the plural second fluid feed means.
According to this head and face washing apparatus, the supply timing control means controls the intermittent supply timing of the fluid in every one of the plural second fluid feed means, and therefore fluid ejection timing from the shower head can be controlled.
A head and face washing apparatus of the invention relates to the head and face washing apparatus, further comprising fluid feed control means for adjusting the peak water pressure of the fluid supplied intermittently from the second fluid feed means and ejected from the spouts of the shower head in a range of 3 to 7 kg/cm2, and adjusting the reference number of intermittent pulses for supplying the fluid intermittently in the second fluid feed means in a range of 1600 to 2000 pulses per minute.
According to this head and face washing apparatus, the fluid feed control means adjusts the peak water pressure of the fluid supplied intermittently from the spouts of the shower head and the reference number of intermittent pulses for supplying the fluid intermittently in a range excellent in the washing effect and sense of use.
A head and face washing apparatus relates to the head and face washing apparatus, in which the first and second fluid feed means supply the fluid intermittently through the corresponding first and second fluid feed passages, further comprising supply timing control means for controlling the intermittent supply timing of the fluid individually in the first and second fluid feed means.
According to this head and face washing apparatus, the supply timing control means controls the first and second fluid feed means, and therefore controls the ejection timing of the fluid supplied intermittently by the first and second fluid feed means.
A head and face washing apparatus of the invention comprises fluid feed means for supplying fluid through a fluid feed passage, and fluid ejecting means connected to the fluid feed passage, for ejecting the fluid supplied from the fluid feed means, further comprising fluid feed control means for controlling the fluid feed means so that the water pressure of the fluid ejected from the spout of the fluid ejecting means may be in a range of 3 to 7 kg/cm2.
According to this head and face washing apparatus, the fluid feed control means controls the fluid feed means, and therefore the water pressure of the fluid ejected from the spout of the fluid ejecting means may be controlled in a range of high washing effect and massage effect.
A head and face washing apparatus of the invention relates to the head and face washing apparatus, in which the fluid feed means supplies the fluid intermittently through the fluid feed passage.
According to this head and face washing apparatus, the intermittent water stream high in washing effect and massage effect can be used.
A head and face washing apparatus of the invention relates to the head and face washing apparatus, in which the fluid feed control means controls the fluid feed means so that the reference number of intermittent pulses for supplying the fluid intermittently may be in a range of 600 to 2000 pulses per minute.
According to this head and face washing apparatus, the fluid feed control means controls the fluid feed means, and therefore the fluid can be supplied intermittently at intervals high in the washing effect and massage effect.
A shower nozzle with hood of the invention is a shower nozzle with hood having a hood for preventing scattering of water in order to prevent the water discharged from the discharge port of the shower nozzle from scattering out of the washing area, in which the hood for preventing scattering of water is made of a mesh material.
According to this shower nozzle with hood, the hood for preventing scattering of water is made of a mesh material, and therefore scattering of water can be prevented and also water can be discharged appropriately.
A shower nozzle with hood of the invention is a shower nozzle with hood having a hood for preventing scattering of water in order to prevent the water discharged from the discharge port of the shower nozzle from scattering out of the washing area, in which the hood for preventing scattering of water is made of a mesh material disposed in multiple layers, with a space layer interposed between the layers.
According to this shower nozzle with hood, the hood for preventing scattering of water is made of a mesh material disposed in multiple layers, with a space layer interposed between the layers, and therefore scattering of water can be prevented and also water can be discharged appropriately.
A shower nozzle with hood of the invention is a shower nozzle with hood having a hood for preventing scattering of water in order to prevent the water discharged from the discharge port of the shower nozzle from scattering out of the washing area, in which the hood for preventing scattering of water is made of a porous material.
According to this shower nozzle with hood, the hood for preventing scattering of water is made of a porous material, and therefore scattering of water can be prevented and also water can be discharged appropriately.
A shower nozzle with hood of the invention is a shower nozzle with hood having a hood for preventing scattering of water in order to prevent the water discharged from the discharge port of the shower nozzle from scattering out of the washing area, in which the hood for preventing scattering of water includes a first layer made of a soft porous material and a second layer made of a stiff porous material, and the outside of the first layer near the discharge port is covered with the second layer.
According to this shower nozzle with hood, the hood for preventing scattering of water includes a first layer made of a soft porous material and a second layer made of a stiff porous material, and the outside of the first layer near the discharge port is covered with the second layer, and therefore scattering of water can be prevented and also water can be discharged appropriately.
A shower nozzle with hood of the invention is a shower nozzle with hood having a hood for preventing scattering of water in order to prevent the water discharged from the discharge port of the shower nozzle from scattering out of the washing area, in which the hood for preventing scattering of water includes a first layer made of a mesh material and a second layer made of a porous material, with a space layer disposed between the first layer and second layer.
According to this shower nozzle with hood, the hood for preventing scattering of water includes a first layer made of a mesh material and a second layer made of a porous material, with a space layer disposed between the first layer and second layer, and therefore scattering of water can be prevented and also water can be discharged appropriately.
A shower nozzle with hood of the invention relates to the shower head with hood, in which the hood for preventing scattering of water is formed in a cylindrical shape gradually increasing in the inside diameter from the discharge port side of the shower nozzle toward the washing area side.
According to this shower nozzle with hood, the hood for preventing scattering of water is formed in a cylindrical shape gradually increasing in the inside diameter from the discharge port side of the shower nozzle toward the washing area side, and therefore the water hitting area can be changed while the hood is abutting against the washing area.
A shower nozzle with hood of the invention relates to the shower head with hood, in which the hood for preventing scattering of water can be detached from the shower nozzle.
According to this shower nozzle with hood, the hood for preventing scattering of water can be detached from the shower nozzle, and therefore, for example, the hood can be replaced.
A comb type scalp washing tool of the invention is a comb type scalp washing tool for discharging the fluid supplied through the fluid feed passage in the comb from plural discharge ports provided in the comb teeth, in which a cover is provided at a position for enclosing the plural discharge ports at least at positions before and after in the comb moving direction, being variable in the height in the vertical direction to the scalp side so as to follow up the scalp surface.
According to this comb type scalp washing tool, a cover for preventing scattering of fluid is provided at a position for enclosing the plural discharge ports at least at positions before and after in the comb moving direction, being variable in the height in the vertical direction to the scalp side so as to follow up the scalp surface, and therefore scattering of fluid can be prevented as the cover follows up the scalp surface.
A comb type scalp washing tool of the invention relates to the comb type scalp washing tool, in which the cover can be detached from the comb.
According to this comb type scalp washing tool, the cover can be detached from the comb, and therefore, for example, the comb and cover can be cleaned easily.
A comb type scalp washing tool of the invention relates to the comb type scalp washing tool, in which the cover is made of a plastic film.
According to this comb type scalp washing tool, the cover is made of a plastic film, and therefore, for example, the comb type scalp washing tool may be lower in cost, reduced in weight, and facilitated in manufacture.
A comb type scalp washing tool of the invention relates to the comb type scalp washing tool, in which the cover is like a brush.
According to this comb type scalp washing tool, the cover is like a brush, and therefore the combing motion is not impeded, and the feeling of use is soft.
A head washing shower brush of the invention is a head washing shower brush having a plurality of comb teeth on a brush base for washing the head by using the comb teeth, comprising plural ejecting means disposed at the side of the plurality of comb teeth of the brush base for ejecting the fluid supplied from outside, and plural sucking means disposed so as to surround the plurality of comb teeth at the side of the plurality of comb teeth of the brush base for sucking he fluid ejected by the ejecting means from outside.
According to this head washing shower brush, plural ejecting means are disposed at the side of the plurality of comb teeth of the brush base for ejecting the fluid supplied from outside, and plural sucking means are disposed so as to surround the plurality of comb teeth at the side of the plurality of comb teeth of the brush base for sucking he fluid ejected by the ejecting means from outside, and therefore the fluid can be sucked while applying the fluid directly in the washing area.
A head washing shower brush of the invention is the head washing shower brush, in which the sucking means are made of flexible tubes.
According to this head washing shower brush, the sucking means are made of flexible tubes, and therefore it can follow up the uneven surface of the washing area.
A head washing shower brush of the invention is the head washing shower brush, in which the flexible tubes are formed to have at least two different lengths.
According to this head washing shower brush, the flexible tubes are formed to have at least two different lengths, and therefore the fluid sucking positions can be varied.
A head washing shower brush of the invention is the head washing shower brush, in which the flexible tubes are formed so that the opening of the leading end side may be directed to the comb tooth side.
According to this head washing shower brush, the flexible tubes are formed so that the opening of the leading end side may be directed to the comb tooth side, and therefore the fluid can be sucked effectively.
A head washing shower brush of the invention is the head washing shower brush, further comprising a flexible cover for surrounding the plurality of comb teeth provided at the side of the plurality of comb teeth of the brush base, in which the sucking means have suction ports provided at the lowest position of the flexible cover and fluid passages for sucking the fluid sucked from the suction ports along the flexible cover.
According to this head washing shower brush, further comprising a flexible cover for surrounding the plurality of comb teeth provided at the side of the plurality of comb teeth of the brush base, in which the sucking means have suction ports provided at the lowest position of the flexible cover and fluid passages for sucking the fluid sucked from the suction ports along the flexible cover, and therefore the fluid is prevented from leaking outside.